Words Unspoken
by 10Blue10
Summary: They are a match like no other. They want the same things, they need the same things...they regret the same things.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Doctor Who. The BBC and (for the time being) Steven Moffat, own it.

Words Unspoken

He and She were, are, will be a match like no other; not linked because they were opposites, but because they were kindred spirits. Neither believed in destiny, and yet destiny had joined them long before they even existed, interwoven into the legends of the cosmos.

They both craved, would crave, adventure like no other of their kind had before or since. Stealing one another had only been the beginning; and there was so much more still to come.

Both of them were alive, and both had been alone. Yet He felt alone even though She'd never leave him; he would look around her console room and only see the ghosts of those who had been there before.

Sometimes She felt such regret, that She had done to Him what He had done to his friends; given Him the joy of the universe at the cost of the pain. He didn't deserve the loneliness and anger and sadness that now plagued him every moment. Stealing him; was it, would it be, really any better than remaining alone?

She did, would do, everything she could to make it up to Him. She embraced His quirks, trusted His judgement, forgave his mistakes and saved Him from His enemies and from Himself.

He would never blame her if He knew.

They were connected, for eternity, and yet they would forever be apart. Perhaps someday they would find a way, but for now, the words between them remained unspoken.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.

Chapter Two

The first time was the hardest. That jab of electrical pain, that incessant whisper. _Take them where they need to go. _The universe was a cruel place; the Time Lords thought they were giving the instructions, but really it was Time and Fate and Death working together in a doomed spiral.

In the end, she couldn't resist. It was the Daleks after all, and her Thief was needed to save the universe from them (again, and again, and again). What was the life of one human compared to the lives of countless billions of species? At least, that was what she tried to tell herself.

Countless years passed by, strays came and went. All left alive; changed beyond imagining, of course, but _alive_. She was really quite pleased with herself. Then the universe twisted her happiness and forced another choice. Let the Earth be destroyed and save the boy, or allow him to be killed.

The fact that the freighter caused the extinction of the dinosaurs, thus making it a fixed point in time, put the lining on the wires so to speak. It was a necessary sacrifice, she told herself.

She was used to making difficult decisions, weighing the costs of landing here or then, but now it was her precious Thief having to make the hardest of choices. Whichever path he chose, they would lose everything…but what was everything, to them? Was it the companions that were scattered throughout time and space? Or was it their home planet, his people and her Sisters?

For the first time, the choice she had to make was a simple one. She shouldn't have survived, but somehow he saved her, and time be damned if she was going to give him up so easily. She'd have preferred it, of course, if the Yellow One had known how to open her Heart without resorting to brute force, but that was beside the point. This girl, this Bad Wolf, was the key to the lives of all species- and more importantly, the key to the life of her Thief.

Sometimes she thought the universe brought the Daleks back on purpose, just so she'd have to take her Thief where he needed to go, and have him come back miserable and alone. She tried, she really did try to let him say those words, but a supernova and a dwindling power supply was no match for cowardice. At least, she mused, the Yellow One would have him in one sense, eventually.

Her Thief had met so many Almost-Strays. This time was different; this Stray knew her Thief almost as intimately as she did, right down to his true name. She died to save him. Her timeline twisted around his like a vine, travelling backwards and forwards.

Years later, the Orange One bore life, and she became more than a stray, she became her Child. And she mourned the only water in the forest even harder.

She didn't have a choice. It was a fixed point in time, her Thief's demise. If she could, she would have locked him inside her rooms, left the universe entirely; anything to keep him alive. It was cruel and so unfair.

She was so ecstatic that he had a plan, she didn't even mind the somewhat nauseous sensation of being shrunk inside and out. And afterwards, when he'd dropped off the talking head and walked back inside her with a smug grin; well, her Child would very much enjoy the starriest night she'd ever seen.

The episodes that this chapter refers to are as follows: _The Dalek's Master Plan, Earthshock, _The Time War (not an episode, but you know what I mean), _The Parting of the Ways, Doomsday, Forest of the Dead, _and _The Wedding of River Song. _

Thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who

Chapter Three

_There was a goblin, or a trickster, or a warrior…_

An entity that altered itself and yet never changed, and fought in the war that tore time apart.

…_A nameless, terrible thing, soaked in the blood of a billion galaxies…_

All its names were given to it by others, it never really had one of its own.

…_One day it would drop out of the sky and tear down your world…_

Everyone knows when it has arrived, and everyone knows that their whole lives will be turned inside out.

The Silence tried to destroy it.

They were attacking the wrong one.

_A/N_: I don't really think the TARDIS is some dark goblin/trickster/warrior. The plot bunny did. I need to keep an eye on him. If there's one thing Doctor Who has taught us, it's that small isn't necessarily safe (look at Bitey). 


End file.
